


Loving My Entirety

by Midotaka16



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midotaka16/pseuds/Midotaka16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 kisses not on the mouth and 1 that was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving My Entirety

_Eyelids_  
Alec woke up with his arms wrapped tightly around Magnus. The warlock’s usually perfectly coiffed hair was sticking in random directions and Alec grinned at the sight of the tiny ball of white fluff that was Chairman Meow sitting on his head, licking his paws. 

He gently beckoned to Chairman Meow, who padded towards him and curled up between the two men. Alec stroked its fur for a few seconds while admiring Magnus' sleeping face. Magnus' face was free from any makeup and he looked so peaceful and young while sleeping. Magnus' eyes sometimes showed his true age as the wisdom and exhaustion shone through. 

Alec's favorite way of waking Magnus up in the morning was by kissing him. It was the only way that was guaranteed not to piss the warlock off. Alec's boyfriend was definitely not a morning person. Alec glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost time for Magnus to get up, if he was to be on time for his first client.

He leaned forward, careful not to disturb The Chairman, and kissed both of Magnus' eyelids sweetly. A soft groan escaped the warlock's lips as he became aware of the world. "Please don't tell me that it's morning." Magnus' voice was raspy from sleep and Alec smiled at his pleading tone. 

"Sorry Mags. I love you but it's time for you to get up."

Magnus pouted but slid into an upright position, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Tonight you better cuddle with me for at least one hour."

"Got it." Alec smiled. "I'm looking forward to tonight."

_Forehead_

Alec is a protector and Magnus knows it. It's in the shadowhunter's blood, in his name. Alec had always protected Izzy and Jace from demons, criticism and anything else that could possibly hurt them. He takes care of those he loves, and Magnus adores that about him. 

Magnus is used to standing up for himself. He's unapologetically bisexual and is a rather important downworlder. He's not used to letting others protect him or see him at his most vulnerable moments. So when Alec kisses him on the forehead for the first time, Magnus freezes for a moment before closing his eyes and relaxing. He has never felt so small and child-like before and it’s a rather uncomfortable feeling. But when Alec pulls away and Magnus opens his eyes to see Alec’s soft smile and loving gaze directed towards him, Magnus knows that he hadn’t made the wrong decision by giving Alec his heart. He is confident that the shadowhunter will protect it, just like how he defends everything else he loves. 

_Nose_  
The first time that Magnus kissed Alec on the nose, Alec was so caught off guard that he giggled. Magnus and him had been lying intertwined on the leather sofa with Magnus in Alec's arms. When Magnus looked up at Alec's long black eyelashes, he had been filled with a content warmth in his chest and spontaneously leaned forward to press his lips on his boyfriend's nose. Magnus beamed at the expression of complete the and utter joy on Alec's face and vowed to make it reappear. 

_Lips_  
Magnus knew how Alec had repressed his sexuality for years. Because of Maryse and Robert's views of homosexuality, Alec had hid his inclination for men so deeply that he had nearly married Lydia. Alec looked at gay couples kissing in public with awe and a bit of wistfulness. 

Magnus was perfectly happy with the idea of shouting to the world that he loved Alec, but because of Alec's shyness, he respected Alec's wishes and never committed any public displays of affection. The warlock had infinite amounts of patience; he was happy to wait until Alec became more confident with himself and his sexual identity. For now, Magnus was content with the soft sweet kisses to his mouth that Alec initiated at home, in the bedroom, and delighted himself in the tiny nuances between all of Alec's kisses.


End file.
